


Past And Present

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Our past shapes us into the adults we become. The Winchesters are no different.





	Past And Present

The kid swung his legs back and forth under the wooden seat, his head bowed to study his feet as if their motion was hypnotic.

Sam plunked himself down on the bench next to the boy. ‘You lost, dude?’ he asked.  
For a few seconds there was silence, then, ‘No. just wanted to be on my own for a while.’

Night was falling, the park was empty now, no hovering moms or squealing kids to be seen.  
‘Maybe you should be heading off home, kid,’ Sam said. ’You don’t want to be hanging out here in the dark. It could be dangerous.’

The boy continued to swing his legs back and forth, his sneakers grazing the stony ground.  
‘Yeah. I suppose.'  
‘I can walk you back, if you want,’ Sam offered.  
The child huffed. ‘Thanks, but that’s not a good idea.’ He looked up then, hazel eyes peeping out from behind floppy, chestnut bangs.’ Wouldn’t want you to get a bullet in the balls, mister.’

Sam flashed a smile. ‘Your mom and dad quick on the draw, huh?’  
‘Nah. That’d be my brother. He’s over-protective. Wouldn’t think twice before peppering your ass.’

With a sigh, the boy slid off the bench, picked up his back-pack and stood up straight. ‘I gotta go, otherwise Dean will be going nuts looking for me.’

Sam’s heart skipped a beat. ‘Dean? Your brother’s called Dean?‘  
The boy nodded. ‘Yeah. He takes his job of looking out for me really seriously. It’s just,.... sometimes he’s too intense.’ A frown appeared on the young face as a figure materialized at the entrance to the park. ‘It’s Dean.’

Without a backward glance the child ran off and Sam watched as Dean gathered him in his arms in an angry hug.

Sam couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could imagine, for he remembered that day.  
Dean had torn him a new one, yelling at him all the way home, ranting and raving about how dangerous it was to run off like that, how he was worried to death when Sam didn’t get back from school on time.  
From then on, his brother had accompanied him every morning and come for him every afternoon.

 

‘Hey, hey, Sammy!’  
Sam opened drowsy eyes to Dean’s voice echoing in his ears.

‘You were mumbling and grumbling in your sleep, dude. You having a nightmare?’

The younger Winchester rolled onto his back, his brother’s face coming into focus, looking down at him.  
‘Not a nightmare, just a dream.’

‘Wanna share?’ Dean asked, his hand smoothing back the sweaty hair from Sam’s brow.  
‘I was dreaming of us.’  
‘I gotta say you’ve got good taste. Two dreamier dudes would be hard to find.’

Sam rolled his eyes. ‘Remember that day when you came for me in the park? I hadn’t come back to the motel after school. You tore me a new one all the way home…. and after too.’

Dean’s brow crinkled as he sifted through all his Sam memories. ‘Yeeah. You were seven or eight. I was terrified something had happened to you. That some fugly had spirited you away. Dad had been bringing me up to date on new monsters he’d come across on his last hunt and well…..’

Sam cupped his brother’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. ‘ You don’t need to explain. I know how you felt. It’s the way I feel too…terrified of losing you, Dean. Only back then, I was a kid and I didn’t have the burden of knowing what you did about hunting. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you.’

With an exhale, Dean rolled on top of his sibling, his cock soft against Sam’s. ‘There’s nothing to apologise for, Sammy. Our lives sucked when we were kids and maybe they still do, but now we’ve got something good that makes up for all we’ve been through. If we’d been white-picket fence brothers, we’d never have come together as lovers…... and well… I wouldn’t give this up for anything.’

Sam’s smile was wide and engaging. ‘Back in that park, we’d never have imagined this. If we could reverse time and tell our younger selves how things would end up, they’d probably kick us in the ass.’

‘I’m not so sure, dude,’ Dean replied, his lips grazing his brother’s. ‘You might be surprised.’

‘Nah,’ Sam grinned. ‘Back then, the last person I’d ever think of having sex with would be you. Your hairy ass would never have turned me on.’

Dean gave a nod, conceding the point. ’Yeah, I suppose. We needed to go through Hell before we got to this stage.’  
‘Or, maybe that’s why we got to this stage,’ Sam grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

‘That’s us….. bad boy Winchesters!’

‘Seriously, Dean,’ Sam murmured. ‘ I wonder if you realise how much I love you?’

‘You wanna have a discussion on who loves who more, because that could take a while,’ Dean replied, ‘ and I’ve got a better idea on how to pass the time.’

He slid down Sam’s chest until his brother’s cock was in range of his lips. ‘Lie there, little brother. Let me do all the work. I’ll show you just how much I love you.’


End file.
